This invention relates to decorative painting and, more specifically, to a system and method for spatter painting using either a paint roller or a paint pad.
None
None
None
The concept of decorative painting using a paint roller cover is known in the art. In general a decorative pattern is formed directly in the paint roller cover. Using the paint roller cover with a decorative pattern one dips the paint roller cover in a paint tray and then rolls the paint roller cover over a surface to transfer the pattern on the paint roller cover to the surface. Typically, the paint roller cover pattern is obtained by forming a sculptured pattern directly in the nap of the paint roller cover or the paint roller cover can have an irregular surface formed by adhering different materials to the paint roller cover. In either case, a sculptured pattern is first formed in the paint roller cover. Once the sculptured pattern is formed in the paint roller cover the paint roller cover is loaded with paint by rolling the paint roller cover in a paint tray to distribute the paint over the raised portions of the paint roller cover and to also squeeze out excess paint from the paint roller cover. Once loaded with paint, the paint roller cover is rolled over a surface which transfers the pattern of the paint roller cover to the surface. This type of decorative painting can be described as xe2x80x9cpattern transferxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9croller cover pattern transferxe2x80x9d using xe2x80x9cpatterned rollersxe2x80x9d since the pattern formed in the paint roller cover is transferred by rolling the patterned paint roller cover with paint thereon over a surface to be painted.
An example of such type of xe2x80x9cpattern transferxe2x80x9d using a sculptured patterned roller cover can be found in the Notle U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,671 who uses an embossed design roller that is rolled over dry wall compound or other materials to transfer the roller pattern to the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,979 shows pattern transfer where a rag is twisted around a paint roller cover to produce a decorative roller cover pattern.
Another type of pattern transfer roller is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,231 that uses a set of flexible leather discs on the roller to impart a textured effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,703 discuss an apparatus for applying paint to wall that creates a pattern transfer roller cover by wrapping a rag around the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,166 discloses a pattern transfer paint roller that is formed by flexible strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,047 discloses a pattern transfer paint roller cover that produces a rag rolling effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,130 discloses a paint roller cover pattern formed by placing rag material on the sleeve to produce a rag rolled effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,921 discloses a paint roller cover wherein a patterned roller cover is created by having the fibers partially agglomerated so that when the roller is rolled over a surface it provides a sponge like finish.
From the above patents it is apparent the art of decorative painting involves creating a sculptured pattern surface on a paint roller cover and then loading the paint roller cover with paint and transferring the sculptured pattern of the paint roller cover to a surface. Pattern transfer with a sculptured paint roller cover is a well known technique as evidence by the many different types of patterns formed in the paint roller covers.
Another type of decorative painting is spatter painting. Typically, spatter painting is also known in the art and as the name suggests is a method of decorative painting where paint is spattered on to a surface. The method of spatter painting is to load paint onto the bristles of a paint brush and then shake the brush near the surface to spatter paint onto a surface. While this produces a true xe2x80x9cspatter effectxe2x80x9d, the difficulties with this technique is that it is difficult to coat a large surface so that the xe2x80x9cspatter effectxe2x80x9d appears visually consistent over the entire surface. As a result the xe2x80x9cspatter effectxe2x80x9d often becomes overwhelmed by a splotch effect. That is, the size and shape of the spatter painting in one area predominates over the size and shape of spatter painting in another area thereby preventing one from creating a painted surface with the desired cohesiveness.
The present invention includes the discovery that wall paint coatings of thixotropic consistency when applied with an applicator roller of xe2x80x9cloopyxe2x80x9d surface perform to pick up and transfer to a wall surface a pattern of coating material that closely resembles the pattern obtainable by spatter painting techniques.
While conventional paint are useable with the mete I have discovered that the combination of a specific applicator tool and paint coating of thixotropic consistently perform in a superior manner to pick up and carry to a wall surface significantly more of the coating than if the coating was of a non-thixotropic consistency and a liquid when at rest.
The invention includes the discovery the wall paints of thixotropic consistency when applied with the roller applicator of loopy constriction deposits xe2x80x9cspattersxe2x80x9d of larger wads that do not run or flow down a vertical wall surface, as would the case with non-thixotropic paints.
The invention includes the discovery that an applicator tool of xe2x80x9cloopyxe2x80x9d surface construction when loaded with a the thixotropic material using a painter pallet having a lay of thixotropic pain that is patterned by forming furrows of relative uniform height and spacing appropriate to the height of the loops allows a precise loading and assures a uniform pattern of xe2x80x9cspattersxe2x80x9d on a wall surface.
The invention includes the discovery that the xe2x80x9cspatter effectxe2x80x9d can be rolled onto the surface rather than thrown at the wall form an overloaded bristle type paintbrush.
The invention also includes the option of simultaneously spattering paints of two or more colors in a single application by splitting the paint pallet and the loopy applicator roller two or more paint compartments each containing a paint of a different color.
The present invention provides a solution to the difficulty in uniformly laying down a spatter pattern through the discovery that the partial loading paint onto an open loop paint applicator that contains a nap pattern that normally applies a texture surface can be used to produce a spatter effect. In the preferred method a partially loaded open loop roller cover, which is normally used to applies a texture surface, is rolled over a surface to transfer paint droplets and paint globules in a spatter pattern with the spatter pattern different from the nap pattern of the roller. As a result a spatter pattern can be rolled over an entire surface while maintaining a cohesiveness to the spatter pattern.
The present method differs from the prior art decorative painting with transfer rollers since there is no nap pattern on the open-loop paint roller that is directly transferred to the painted surface. That is, with the present system and method one can generate a xe2x80x9cspatter effectxe2x80x9d without having to actually spatter the paint on the surface. Because the paint can be rolled on the surface with an open loop paint roller cover one can paint an entire surface with a xe2x80x9cspatter effectxe2x80x9d without introducing a splotch effect.
A method and system for spatter painting with a paint pad applicator or paint roller. In the preferred embodiment an open loop paint roller cover made from material known as xe2x80x9cNomadxe2x80x9d has a nap pattern with the nap pattern formed by a set of irregular protruding members or fibers having interstitial regions therebetween. In one method the paint roller nap is partially immersed by rolling in a shallow layer of paint, preferably a thixotropic paint. Rolling the open-loop paint roller in the shallow layer of paint selectively and randomly draws paint from the paint reservoir onto random-like peripheral portions of the open-loop members. The result is a paint roller cover wherein fibers in random regions have paint globules or droplets thereon with the paint globules or droplets thereon positioned in a random like pattern throughout the peripheral surface of the paint roller cover. When the paint roller cover is rolled over a surface the random like pattern of paint globules or droplets on the paint roller cover is transferred from the paint carrying fibers to the surface. It has been discovered that the transfer of the random like pattern of globules or droplets on the nap to the surface provide a xe2x80x9cspatter paint effect.xe2x80x9d